shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beaman
Beaman (パイロ獣 Beemaun) (or most commonly referred to as just Bea) also known as Pyro Beast (パイロ獣 Pairo Juu) is a pirate and a member of the Crimson Wing Pirates. Bea does not have an official position to fill in the team and acts as one of their fighters, sometimes even being mistaken as the crew's pet. He is the ninth member of the crew and the eigth to join. Before becoming a pirate, Bea lived on a desolate island with a small group of his own people that had all been orphaned due to their parents being hunted down and sold into slavery. Coming from a near extinct species, Bea and the other survivors struggled to survive without proper guidance, forcing Bea to become their protector and foster parent in order to live on. Unfortunately, Bea's dreams of protecting the little ones was shattered when a group of slave traders showed up on the island and captured every single one of them, except for Bea who had been hiding. Bea cursed his own cowardice and weakness and not being able to save the remaining members of his race and charged after their ship, attempting to rescue them. His efforts were fruitless but before he could also be captured, an unexpected tsunami hit the ship and shipwrecked everyone on board, scattering Bea's friends to the winds. When he had woken up, Bea found himself on a strange island where he took up residence and searched everywhere but to no luck, he could not find any of his family. Ever since that moment, Bea vowed to find his long lost family and would set sail from the island when he found another ship to take him off it. After meeting and fighting Rio and his crew and being saved from the clutches of the Checkmate Pirates, Bea became attached to them and joined the crew as a way of thanking them. Beais a Kojix, a species of half human, half beast hybrids that migrated to a desolate island somwhere in the Grand Line. Along with being quite an adept fighter, Bea can also perform a mutant ability of his species known as Metamorphosis (獣変身 Shishi Henshin), a mutation that can rapidly age the body, mind, and abilities of a Kojix. Bea also has the ability to translate another species foreign language and can speak plain English, most likely derived from his half human blood. He has a bounty of 100,000,000. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Beaman is a fairly small, furry, young Kojix that has has light orange hair and dark green eyes. He is fairly short, reaching a height of only 5'3 and has brown skin. On his wrists, he wears a pair of red and grey steel gloves along with two circular bands on his ankles. Because the Kojix species is known for their characteristics towards humans, Bea stands and can walk on both feet, that instead of five toes; there are only three that are pointed out. Also, Bea possess a furry tail that waves around at times when he is happy or frustrated. Interestingly enough, instead of two fully grown horns on his head, brown stubs have taken their place; indicating that Bea is still growing and is not fully mature at the moment. Due to an ability of Kojix known as Metamorphosis, Bea can take on the form of two full grown Kojix that are supposedly his evolved states, a humanoid warrior and a winged beast. In his humanoid state, Bea grows exceptionally taller and has gained muscles all over his body that gives him a much more lean appearance. His hair becomes golden and his face grows out, looking more like a human being than a beast. In his winged beast state, Bea transforms into a winged dragon/human hybrid that has two burning wings on his back and a long tail. He can still walk on two legs, but he prefers to fly around. Also, the armor on his body seems to also grow in appearance and in capabilities, evidenced when he withstood large scale attacks from the Crimson Wing Pirates and brushed them off. Post-Time Skip After the time skip and being separated from his crew, it appears that Bea has matured with his newfound appearance. His hair has grown longer and spikier, adding on with a tight red and orange jacket. Along with that, he also seems to have gained a set of bandages around his torso; evidencing the training he had gone through. On his arm, it seems a red and yellow gauntlet has been replaced instead of his gloves, indicating that Bea has devised a new weapon of some sort and has found a way to defend himself while in his base form. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Species Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kojix Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Pet